


Good (For Tonight)

by theredheadedspitfire



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alt Ending to 1x4, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedspitfire/pseuds/theredheadedspitfire
Summary: Jack probably shouldn’t have tried to sabotage David, but what’s a guy to do when his throne’s in danger? However, he didn’t count on David figuring him out so fast, and he definitely didn’t think this would be the reaction.





	Good (For Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to a dead fandom

He’d already had his pound of flesh for the night, fighting with those two guys who didn’t know when to quit. He was tired, okay? At least, that’s what Jack told himself as David shoved him against a wall and he found himself unable to fight it.

Jack probably should’ve known that David would figure him out. He wasn’t stupid, after all. However, he wouldn’t have ever thought he would get this...intense of a reaction. But David wasn’t punching him, beating him for being such a piece of shit.

“You little fucking brat,” David said, holding Jack to the wall by his shoulders. His whole body was pressed against Jack’s, with an intensity and electricity that he didn’t understand. Jack was too shocked to say anything, do anything. His brain hadn’t quite caught up to what was happening. What was happening? David wasn’t hitting him. 

David’s hot breath was in his ear, whispering, “You think I wouldn’t notice you setting me up? You really think I’m that stupid?” He ran his nose down the length of Jack’s jaw. “You are in so much trouble for this one,” he warned.

“D-David,” Jack stammered. He wanted David off of him, wanted him to stop, wanted him to fuck him so hard that he would only remember the name David. 

“Shut up. You may be the Crown Prince of Gilboa tomorrow, but tonight, we’re alone in this fucking hotel room, and you’re mine. And I don’t want to hear your brat mouth one more time tonight.” Jack wanted to argue, wanted to fight him. But then David’s mouth covered his - battling his into submission, taking, _possessing_ \- and how could Jack fight him?

In truth, Jack was tired. Tired of the anger, the hate and jealousy that’s been consuming him ever since David arrived, and to just take a break from that even for just one night...that would be a blessing. So he would hand David the reigns tonight, and see where he stood in the morning.

Jack surrendered to the kiss, left his will behind and gave himself to David. He simply...let himself go, decided that whatever David wanted tonight, he would be. His father wasn’t proud of him, his mother seemed to think he was a pawn, and his sister would probably kill him after this. He couldn’t make anyone happy with him but maybe, just for tonight, that could change.

It was as if the air in the room shifted, and David took what he gave and kept taking. Jack tried to stifle himself, knowing David didn’t want to hear him, but a few moans escaped despite himself.

David’s hand pressed Jack’s wrists into the wall above his head before letting go, an obvious command. Jack kept his hands where they’d been placed. He would show David, show him that he was not bad, not trouble. Then maybe David would decide Jack was no longer _in_ trouble.

David’s now-free hand snaked down to Jack’s crotch, rubbing him harshly through his jeans. Jack bit his lip on a groan, wanting to be good and quiet for David right now. When that wandering hand pulled him out and squeezed though, he couldn’t stop his pathetic whimpers. And when David ran a teasing finger over the head of his cock, he couldn’t even try to stop his low whine, _David_. 

David’s other hand grabbed his throat in a tight grip as he hissed, “What did I tell you about opening that mouth? I told you I didn’t want to hear it. You just keep getting yourself in more trouble, Jack.”

Jack cursed himself even as he felt his head go light and fuzzy. That wasn’t what he’d wanted to do! He wanted to get out of trouble. He wanted...to be good? He wanted to listen. He was always in charge, under pressure. He wanted to be good for David. And he wasn’t. He wasn’t good and now he’s in more trouble.

David finally released his throat when his vision started going black at the edges. He left Jack gasping for breath, sinking to his knees when David moved away. His hands though, they were still plastered to the wall behind him, above his head exactly where they’d been put.

David looked down at him, eyes shining with something unidentifiable. “Let your arms down,” he instructed, and so Jack did.

Jack looked at the man above him, larger than life from where Jack was kneeling. “I can think of a much better use for that mouth,” David said. It wasn’t hard to get his meaning when he started to unzip his jeans.

Inwardly, Jack panicked a little. Getting hiscock sucked? Done that a million times. But he wasn’t very experienced with the sucking part. He didn’t know if he could handle an angry David fucking his mouth. From what he had felt for the brief moments their hips had been pushed together, David wasn’t small by any means. And David really was angry with him. 

David had pulled his cock out, and Jack blanked. Completely.

His cock was long, thick, and perfect, and he had no idea how it was ever going to fit in his mouth. But if David wanted him to try, he would. He would do his best and be good.

“Open,” David demanded, with a grin that looked like sin incarnate. Jack opened his mouth obediently, trying to ready himself for however David wanted this. 

The weight of David on his tongue was heady, exhilarating even as David pushed in farther, too far for Jack’s limited experience. David withdrew, then pushed back in, even farther this time. His thrusts turned deeper, gagging Jack. Jack’s eyes welled up with tears, but he didn’t push David away, didn’t try to move. The thrusts got rougher, sliding deep into his throat even at the protest of the muscles there. David went until Jack was choking, gagging, and crying, but still trying to accommodate David as best he could. He could do this for David, be good for him like this. Make him come like this.

When David pulled away completely, Jack felt it like a loss. Had he not been good enough? Done well enough?

“I knew you’d be good at that,” David told him. But, if he had been good, why hadn’t David come in his mouth? That would have been a nice reward for being good. He wanted to ask, wanted so badly, but he knew he could not. David didn’t want to hear him, so he would be silent and keep his questions to himself.

“Up,” David ordered, and Jack rose clumsily from his knees, legs asleep from kneeling so long. He must’ve been blowing him for longer than it seemed.

“Undress.” Jack did as he was told. His legs wobbled some when he was totally upright, but that was okay, because David gave him a little push in the direction of the bed to get him going.

When he made it that far, David promptly pushed him onto his back. When Jack heard the click of a cap, he was suddenly reminded of what came next, the finale of sorts. Jack had never bottomed before. He knew David wanted to fuck him, but he would be rough, handle him angrily. What if it hurt? He wanted to be good, but he didn’t want it to hurt him.

Jack wanted to give voice to his fears, but he was too afraid of the consequences. He really didn’t need to be punished right now for being deliberately disobedient. 

Jacks’s thoughts were broken by his knees being shoved up into his chest and a slick finger, just circling his hole. When it first pushed in, Jack couldn’t help but tense at the intrusion.

“Relax, Jack. The more you tense up, the more it might hurt,” Jack looked up at David, unsure and rather frightened. He had never done this before and as far as he knew, he was still in trouble... 

“P-please...” To his horror, he heard himself whisper. He shook his head vehemently as he felt his eyes go wide, wanting to tell David he hadn’t meant it, hadn’t disobeyed him on purpose. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he babbled, still whispering, knowing he was only making it worse but still unable to stop. He needed David to know that he was trying to be good, at least, needed David to believe that like he needed air.

Jack couldn’t even pay attention to David’s reaction, too busy trying to clean up his mess. “I’m sorry, please, don’t want to be in trouble, didn’t mean to, please,” he whimpered, a mantra of things he was hardly aware of. Until, of course, the one where Jack revealed just a little too much: “sorry, just want to be good, just got scared.”

David had long since stopped fingering him, but at that statement, he rose from the bed completely. The absence of David’s form above him immediately made Jack colder, shivering in the chill of the hotel room. It was then that Jack finally was able to shut his mouth, looking wide-eyed at where David was standing with his back turned. Jack trembled, sure he screwed this up royally and would never, ever be good enough. No one would ever tell him he had been good, because no one could lie like that. He had messed up even his surrender of control, his chance to be worthy of something. 

But then David was back in the bed, stroking Jack’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. Jack leaned into the touch, grateful for any comfort David was willing to give when Jack had been so bad.

“You can speak now, Jack,” David told him gently. “I shouldn’t have left you with that order for so long. You didn’t have any way to communicate that you wanted me to slow down, and I’m glad you brought that to my attention.” He still spoke softly, fingers now petting Jack’s hair in a soothing manner. It wasn’t until David said “shh, it’s okay,” that Jack realized he was crying again.

“I’m sorry,” Jack mumbled. Much as David may act like he’s not upset, Jack still wasn’t going to take any chances.

“No, no, you’re okay,” David reassured. “Can you tell me what was bothering you?” Jack winced. Could he? Yeah. Did he want to sound like a scared little baby? Absolutely not.

“I-I’ve never...and you were angry with me...and I just-“ Jack cut himself off at David’s expression.David looked almost incredulous. But then his expression smoothed out, and he chuckled slightly.

“You’ve never bottomed before, have you?” Jack shook his head. “And you were worried I wouldn’t be gentle enough because I was mad at you?” Well, when he put it like that, it sounded like an insult to David. Jack hadn’t meant anything by it! But David didn’t look upset, so Jack stuck with honesty and gave a small nod.

David only responded with a grin, fingers leaving Jack’s hair to pull and pinch at his nipples, making Jack moan loudly. Jack had a small heart attack before he remembered he was allowed to make noise now. Which was good, because when David slid down his body and sucked a nipple into his mouth, there was no way Jack would have been able to hold back his whine. David was also not afraid of using his teeth, apparently. He bit down on Jack’s nipple while he pinched the other one hard, and Jack’s cry was loud and shocked. After giving similar attention to the other, David put his mouth up to Jack’s ear. 

“I’m going to show you how good it can be,” he promised, and Jack believed him.

Jack couldn’t help but bare his throat to David, asking, _begging_ to be marked. David humored him, sucking at his neck, higher than any collar would be able to hide it. He left a trail of hickies as he made his way down Jack’s body, and Jack moaned and writhed underneath him.

Caught up in the feeling of being owned as he was, Jack was surprised when a wet finger prodded at his hole. He tensed just as he had last time, but this time David’s lips captured his, possessing and relaxing. David’s finger slid in completely, and Jack had to admit, it was kind of uncomfortable.

He squirmed, trying to adjust to the feeling of something inside him for the first time. He whined in discomfort, telling David without words. David shushed him against his lips, moving the finger slowly in and out. As Jack adjusted, it started to feel more comfortable, pleasurable even.

When he started pushing back on that finger, David added another, giving Jack pause. The burn, the stretch, was more this time, but Jack could almost count on the pleasure being more as well. And then, David crooked his fingers in just the right place, and _oh_. 

Jack’s body lit up, arching as electricity forced a keen from him. David chuckled above him, smirking.

“D’you feel that?” he teased as Jack panted. Jack was totally confused but certainly not complaining. He brushed it again, and Jack moaned, fucking himself on David’s fingers enthusiastically.

David scissored his fingers, stretching Jack more with every push in, before finally adding a third. Jack groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. “David, please,” he whined desperately.

“What, Jack baby? What do you want?” David fingered him harder, faster, hitting that spot inside him again and again. _Baby_ , Jack thought. He didn’t want to think about the squeeze in his chest at the pet name.

“Am...am I-“ he tilted his face up, seeking David’s mouth, as he whimpered, “Am I good? Good for you? Not in trouble?”

In that moment, Jack knew that David could utterly destroy him. He could tell him that he was bad, that he needed to be punished for even asking. He could tell him that no, Jack was not good enough. He could tell him that no matter what he did, Jack would always be in trouble, because he would always be bad. And Jack would believe him, and Jack would splinter apart. He would cry and feel as if he were breaking, and still try to be good, be the _best_ , for David even as David was breaking him.

But David said none of those things. He opened his mouth and he said, “Of course, baby. You’ve been so good, such a good boy for me,” and captured Jack’s lips with his own. 

Jack felt an absolute euphoria, knowing that he had been good for David. A good boy. No one ever told him he was doing anything right, always pointing out what he did wrong. And here was David, the man Jack had tried to sabotage tonight, telling him that he was good.

David’s fingers left him but his lips did not, and soon enough, David’s hard cock was pushing into him, filling him where he had never known he had been empty. The stretch and strain was wonderful, perfectly painful, a sharper pleasure than anything he’d ever felt.

David did not give him time to adjust, and Jack didn’t want him to. Pushing his hips up in the rhythm that David set, Jack gave himself to chasing the pleasure coursing through him. He was moaning, writhing, and whining as David pounded into him again and again and again, harder and faster until Jack could hardly take it, gasping and crying out in desperation.

“Please, please, please,” he was begging, though he didn’t know what for. David was hammering his prostate with every other thrust, and Jack’s cock was leaking profusely, achingly hard and ready to come. But when Jack reached down to touch himself, David grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed, keeping Jack from what he so desperately wanted.

“You don’t touch yourself unless I say you can, and you don’t come until I say you can, understand?” David said, still thrusting hard into Jack.

“Yes sir,” Jack replied, hardly paying attention. All he knew was that he needed to come, and soon. He felt like he had been waiting so long...

David was ruthless with his pace, pushing Jack to the edge of orgasm, ready to come but knowing he couldn’t. When David’s thrusts got faster, less controlled, Jack begged, “Please, sir, can I come? Don’t know if I can hold it, _ah_.”

David waited until his orgasm was almost on him, and then gave Jack the permission he needed. “Okay, come for me baby. Let me see it, give it up for me.”

Jack let go, his cock jerking and spilling without a touch. He screamed as his orgasm set fire to him, trembling from the strain of holding it back. He distantly felt David faltering above him, filling him with his seed, but he simply floated lightly.

Jack was jerked back to full awareness when David got up. He couldn’t stop the needy sound that escaped his throat, not wanting David to leave him, not so soon. 

“Shh, baby, I’m just going to get something to clean up with,” and before Jack even knew it, David was back with a warm wet wash cloth, wiping the half-dried spunk off Jack’s belly before moving to wipe gently at his swollen asshole. When he was clean to David’s satisfaction, David put the wash cloth back in the bathroom and laid down best to Jack.

“I’ll bet you’re a cuddler when you’re like this, hmm?” he said, pulling Jack closer to him so that he was cradling him with one arm, the other stroking through his hair. “You were so good, Jack sweetheart. You were absolutely perfect, my wonderful baby boy.” Jack preened at the praise, nuzzling into David’s chest. 

“So...not in trouble?” Jack asked, unsure of the response he would get. He was hoping that David was happy enough with him to forgive him, but he wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t. 

“Baby, you haven’t been in trouble for a while,” David chuckled. “For now, just rest, and don’t worry about anything. Can you be good and do that for me?” 

Jack nodded, because he could. He didn’t know what tomorrow would be like, and he didn’t know if he would ever get to have this again. For now, though, he was happy. He was happy, he was okay, and he was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like my happy endings, but this will have to do.


End file.
